The Doctor
by BeatleStone
Summary: Bay and Daphne are rescued from an attack by a Dalek by the mysterious Doctor. When they learn of an impending Dalek invasion in Kansas City, they band together to defeat them. This primarily features the Tenth Doctor with a cameo by the Fourth Doctor. Let me know what you guys think!
1. Chapter 1

"Crap!" Bay exclaimed as she rushed to her art class. "I knew I shouldn't have stayed up till 12 last night, what the hell was I thinking," she thought. She pulled out her phone and kipped her eyes focused on the time. Her speed had just begun to rise, when she felt a hand on her arm. She was pulled aside, catching her phone just as it fell. She looked up and saw a man looking at her. "Careful love. You might brake you're nose," the man said. The man had curly hair and was wearing a long brown jacket with an even longer scarf, loosely wrapped around his neck. "Who wears a scarf in early September?" Bay thought.

"I'm sorry?" she said. "You almost hit it," the man said, pointing to a tall blue box that was standing next to them. Bay looked at it with shock. She had looked down the street before she checked her phone, this thing wasn't here a few minutes ago. "Oh, I'm sorry," said Bay. She looked at this man with curiosity. "Aren't you a little hot in that getup?" she asked him. "I've been through worse things than heat," the strange man said. She took note of his English accent. "Oh, are you the guest speaker, today? I go to the college here and my teacher said we were getting a guest speaker from London who fixes up old phone booths and uses them as art pieces. That's what this is right?" asked Bay.

"You're a smart girl, Bay Kennish." The man said, reading the name on her phone. Bay looked her name that she wrote on her iPhone, she had forgot she wrote it there. "But no, I'm not a guest speaker, I'm just here to deal with some pests." "Oh, well, good luck" said Bay. "Thank you, Bay," the man responded. "Well, I better be going. It was nice to meet you, Bay. My name is not important," he said as he stepped into the box. Bay stared at the phone booth for about a minute, before leaving with some hesitation.

After Bay turned away from the booth, she heard a loud roar from behind her. Before she could turn around, she caught sight of Tank. "Hey, come on, we're gonna be late," he urged her. She turned around and saw that the man and the blue box were gone. "Where'd he go?" Bay wondered aloud. "Who?" asked Tank. "There was this British guy here just here, like a second ago. He was wearing this long scarf and looked almost like Jeff Lynne but without a beard or sunglasses and he was standing next to this big phone booth." Tank looked at her like her hair was made of snakes. "Maybe you should go to the nurse," said Tank.

In another part of town, Daphne was having a pretty hectic day at the clinic. She was so busy, she felt like she was gonna explode when finally, she saw the time, her shift was finally over. She got into her car and rubbed her face, before she remembered she told Bay she would pick her up from school. She had stayed after hours to help out with decorating for a dance. As Bay entered Daphne's car, she dropped a large manila folder onto the seat. Daphne noticed a detailed sketch of what looked like a British phone booth.

"This is a good one," Daphne said, holding the drawing. "Thanks, I saw this guy outside my art class. He was wearing this long scarf and had an English accent. And he was standing next to one of those," signed Bay. Daphne could not talk as they drove, as she could not look to read Bay's signs. However, she thought about Bay's story. "Sounds like one of Renzo's friends," she thought. Then, all of the sudden, they noticed a shooting star. The star became brighter and brighter, when suddenly, it fell from the sky and crashed into a large cornfield, a mile away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Woah! A meteor!" Daphne exclaimed. "Let's go check it out," said Bay. The drove over to the large field and found the smoldering ditch in the middle. The smoke quickly cleared to reveal something very odd. There was no rock, it was just an empty hole. Or so they thought. "Help!" cried an unseen voice. "Who said that?" asked Bay. Remembering Daphne's deafness, she signed to her that she heard someone cry for help. Daphne pulled out her phone and shined its light on the crater. She noticed what appeared to be a small metal pole twitching.

"There's something down there!" cried Daphne. They ran into the hole and carefully brushed the dirt off of a large lump in the ground, curious, if scared about what they might find. They unearthed what appeared to be a large metal canister. It appeared to have a long telescope protruding from the top of it and a toilet plunger sticking out of another area. Bay and Daphne stood it right side up. "Um, hello?" Bay hesitantly asked the thing. She heard what sounded like a moan of some kind. "Who are you," said the strange thing. Bay shakily interpreted for Daphne.

"I'm Bay Kennish. This is Daphne Vasquez. Who are you?" The creature did not respond. "Do you come in peace?" Daphne asked it with a tremble. "Are you human?" it asked. Daphne read Bay's interpretations. "Yes?" Daphne and Bay both said, slightly scared. "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" the thing screamed. "Did it say anything?" asked Daphne. "You don't wanna know," said Bay. The metal creature began to levitate. Daphne and Bay attempted to run, but we're paralyzed by fear.

The creature fired a blue beam at their car, which quickly exploded, sending ash and car parts flying. "Hey, what the hell?!" yelled Daphne. "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" the creature shrieked again. "We're gonna die!" Bay screamed. Just then, the two girls heard a loud roar. The creature turned around to see. The sound was strangely familiar to Bay. Then, out of nowhere, the tall, blue box that Bay saw that morning, appeared before them. "Daphne! That's what I saw, this morning!" Bay shouted.

The doors of the box opened and out stepped a medium-sized man with short brown hair, wearing a long, brown trench coat over a blue shirt with a small, red tie, tucked in. "Hey!" the man shouted. "Don't you ever learn?" The man held up a large, black tube and fired it at the creature. Before it could say another word, the creature evaporated into thin air.

"Are you alright?" the man asked in an English accent. "I'm OK," said Bay, slightly shaken. "Um, I'm deaf, do you know ASL?" Daphne asked. "No, but I know a way you can communicate," the man told her. He helped Bay and Daphne to their feet. "Do you own this thing?" Bay asked the man. "I certainly do," he said, seemingly unphaised by what just happened. Daphne read their lips from the light that the box gave off. "You're worried about this box? What the hell was that thing?" Daphne cried. "I can tell that both of you are in shock, why don't you girls step into my office," the man calmly said. "What, that?" Bay questioned. The man opened the doors to the box.

"Who are you?" Daphne asked. "Here step in, it'll be easier to talk to you." The two girls gingerly stepped inside the box and were stunned by what they found. The inside was huge, bugger than the outside. They both ran outside, scratching their heads at how this is possible. They stepped back inside. "What is this?" Daphne asked. "This is the TARDIS. Oh, and I'm the Doctor, by the way," he said. "Doctor who?" Bay asked. "Just the Doctor," he said. "But I get that a lot." "Do you know this guy with curly hair? He was sort of an older guy and he was wearing this scarf?" Bay asked the Doctor.

The Doctor paused for a second. "Of course! Bay Kennish, I can't believe I didn't rececnize you," he excitedly said. "Are you guys friends?" Bay asked. "No, remember we met earlier today? I pulled you out of the way, when you almost hit the TARDIS?" Bay stared at him with shock. "Here, let me put it this way," the Doctor said. "TARDIS stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space." After a long pause, Daphne asked, "Is this… a time machine?" asked Daphne, shocked that those words just left her lips. The Doctor smiled and nodded. "You see Bay, years ago I traveled to your time to stop an invasion of the Daleks, that was the thing that just attacked you. Well, I prevented it, but they found a way to alter time and restage the invasion. So what was only a few hours for you was decades for me and as you can see, I've changed a lot over the years."


End file.
